Tenchi Muyo Kajishima OVA 3 Spamfic
by JockoMegane
Summary: The ending we should have seen in OVA 3.6...


Tenchi Muyo - "Kajishima OVA 3 Spam-fic"  
By JockoMegane

000

Tenchi Masaki looked down at the bloodied form of Z on the ornate floor of the Holy Council Chambers, a LightHawk Wing still humming in his hand. Glaring, Tenchi examined where his knife was impacted neatly through Tokimi's champion's jugular. Blood trickled out of the wound and streamed onto the ceramic tiled floor. Muffled gasps and an occasional shuffled in-step met Tenchi's ears as he slowly reacquainted himself with his surroundings.

Z's now sight-less eyes glared back up to the high ceiling in eternal surprise at Tenchi's gambit that had brought him victory and life after Z... after Z...

'Who is the tall one?' Z had smirked at him, nodding towards Ryoko. 'A pet perhaps? Will she deserve my special attentions?'

Ryoko hard glared at Z then, and started towards where Tenchi and him were dueling. Fortunately, Achika's arm and Washu's stare had kept the cyan-haired warrior calm. Z's arrogance and overconfidence had been such that he actually spared a scant few seconds to leer directly at Ryoko in response.

Special attentions, huh? Tenchi felt his fists gripping tightly... he barely felt Tenchi-ken in his hand. After another moment he allowed the Wing of the LightHawk to deactivate and he looked up. There were his family and friends here, along with the various members of the Jurain nobility and the lesser nobility, along with various guests and assorted VIPs from all around the galaxy.

His eyes found Emperor Azusa and his daughter, Crown Princess Ayeka standing close by. Not too far from them was Seto, the Oni-hime of Jurai and an old teacher of his mother.

Tenchi figured he should start with Seto first.

"Don't try your powers on me," Tenchi glared at the woman with the fan. "Try looking into that place where you dare not look, you will find me there staring back at you! You have waited ninety generations to produce the one person your schemes for power required!" Tench took a step towards the royal group. "Well, here I am," he raised a finger to Seto. "But... I will never be yours!"

Seto's calm cool resolve had slowly begun to slip as Tenchi spoke, and it slipped a notch or two when he brought out the finger.

"Stop him, Achika!" Seto shouted across the room to where Achika stood with Ryoko, Washu, and Amagasaki.

"Stop him yourself." Achika shot back.

Washu gave Seto a look and a shrug that said she had better be quiet. Seto tried to take the recommendation. For now.

Tenchi regarded Seto again. "You saw a part of what the race needs in the beginning. In time you perverted the truth. You sought to control human breeding and intermix a select few according to a selfish master plan." Tenchi sighed, mock-pity in his voice for Seto, who's anger continued to become more apparent. "How little you understand."

"You... you mustn't speak of..." Seto grounded out.

"SILENCE!" Tenchi blared back at her, using the full force of what his mother had taught him. Seto seemed almost snapped back into the Galaxy Police Transportation Commissioners Makibi and Kuramitsu standing behind her. The teal and blonde-haired Commissioners tried to get Seto to calm down to no avail.

"Now, now!" The blonde one chided gently. "Nobody likes an angry granny!"

"M-Miho-Mihoshi!" The teal one stammered quietly. She knew full well that Seto did not take well to being called such. "Shut. Up. NOW!"

"But why, Kiyone? That's what—erm! Shhhhermemamud!" The teal-haired Commissioner kept her hand firmly clamped over her blonde partner's mouth.

Fortunately for them Seto was much too preoccupied to notice them. Tenchi did, and he grimaced just a touch at them in good humor, making a mental note to give them a job later.

"I remember your Master Key," Tenchi said to Seto, "now you remember mine! I can kill with a word!"

Seto actually growled at him in frustration and rage.

"And his word shall carry death eternal," Amagasaki intoned solemnly, "to those who stand against the righteous..."

Tenchi smiled, turning his attention to the Emperor and the Crown Princess now.

"Now," Tenchi said to Azusa, "I will tell you how it will be. Ayeka shall be my wife, opening the way for a Masaki to take the throne." Shocked murmurs reverberated throughout the chamber at this, not the least of which came from Ayeka and Azusa.

Azusa took a furious step forward. "I SIT ON THE THRONE!"

Calmly, Tenchi replied: "You will sit on a throne on your Tree-Ship Kirito with the Oni-hime, Emperor Azusa. Either that, or you will die."

Ayeka gracefully stepped forward and led her father back, soon they were privately conferring with Seto.

Tenchi went back to where his family stood. Ryoko calmly looked at him, her love and happiness for him evident. "Got us an Empire, huh Tenchi? I guess I can't blame you on how... much."

Tenchi chuckled dryly. "We... shall have to make room and provision for the Princess, my love."

"Sure," Ryoko grinned, she peeked around Tenchi's shoulder to where Ayeka, Azusa, and Seto were in conference. She waited until she caught the violet-tressed Princess' eye and blew a kiss. Ryoko was pleased, her gesture was awarded with a blush before it was covered up with a haughty, regal glare.

Achika, watching, attempted to stifle a laugh but failed. The mother of Tenchi and Ryoko's mother began to excitedly confer in whispers on the dowry negotiations, wedding, and coronation arrangements. Soon Achika and Washu's whispers would be recorded in the annals of history; amid their quiet giggles and snickering.

Sasami approached with two monks behind her. Sasami directed the two monks to put a cloak over Tenchi's shoulders.

"The Terrans have the word of Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi declared loudly. "They will have their Holy War to cleanse the Universe... they will always have Terra... Earth... their planet. There will be clean, flowing water, rich green forests, fertile oceans, and plains under the sky. For the spice there will always be desert. There will be fierce winds and trials to toughen men. We Masakis' have a saying..." he looked directly at Seto. "'Tsunami created Earth to train the faithful.' One cannot go against the word of Tsunami."

Silently, everyone in the room accepted this.

Sasami chuckled, "and how can this be?"

Amagasaki gave a hand-signal and three powerful drum hits reverberated throughout the chamber.

"For he IS the Kwisatz Haderach!" Sasami proclaimed proudly.

000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Dune, they are trademarks of their respective rights' holders. This is a non-for-profit piece of parody. Please do not sue me.

Special Thanks to Kthardin and Nugar for ideas, support, and to Frank Herbert and David Lynch. Thank you for electrifying my imagination at 15 years of age. And to Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima for the same at the age of 18. And I guess I should thank Pioneer and Cartoon Network too, heh, for the introduction. With digital bikinis. ;-)


End file.
